The present invention relates to generation of a route to a destination, and more specifically, to generation of a personalized route to a destination in an electronic map, the personalized route featuring one or more object viewing interests.
Generally, computer users view a lot of images, such as videos or pictures. For example, before traveling to an unfamiliar place or area, a user may watch a video from a video portal (such as YouTube) or view a picture from an image portal (such as Picasa). Because the area is unfamiliar, the user may require a computer generated route to a destination in the area. Navigation systems or software containing routing modules and map data are capable of providing routes based upon a start point and end destination of the user. Typically, however, these devices operate independent of the identity of the user, providing the same route and travel information to the destination, regardless of who submitted the request.